El aprendiz
by la.lengua.de.orochimaru
Summary: Shuichi y Yuki son descubiertos juntos en el colegio y Yuki es acusado de abusar de Shuichi
1. Chapter 1

Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Gravitation en español, bueno sin contar uno que incluia a personajes de la realidad y a un cierto personaje de pelo rosado, pero volviendo al tema.. es el primero asique no prometo nada (

Ni Gravitation ni ninguno de sus deliciosos personajes (jeje) me pertenecen.

Por último, pido disculpas por mi ASQUEROSA ortografía, en este momento no tengo word asi que.. nose, es mala.

CAPITULO I

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos, con una gracia encantadora. El brillo de aquella mañana de estío denotaba sus bellos ojos dorados y sus labios rojizos. Su cabellera parecía bailar la bella música de la naturaleza a un ritmo seductor. Parecía un sueño, un príncipe de belleza encegesedora. Shuichi no creía que tanta belleza pudiera existir en un solo hombre.

Mientras se cuestionaba quien podría ser aquel joven, su amigo, Hiro, le hablaba de manera ya insoportable sobre algo dificil de decifrar; estaba demasiado perdido en sus sueños.

"¿Quien es él?" preguntó Shuichi, mientras seguía con la mirada al joven que pasaba a su lado.

"Emm, no sé -respondío su compañero y luego de meditar al respecto añadió-, creo que es un profesor nuevo."

"¿Cómo sabes? -dijo Shuichi, con un poco de esperanza en su voz-, ¿Cómo sabes que no es un compañero nuevo?

Hiro consideró aquella pregunta estupida, por lo que no la respondió. Efectivamente, aquel misterioso personaje podría ser perfectamente su compañero, no parecía lo suficiente mayor como sus profesores, pero a la vez, demasiado maduro para su edad.

El día concurrió al igual que siempre, las mismas clases aburridas, los mismos compañeros aburridos, e inclusive los mismos profesores aburridos. Al parecer no tendría la oportunidad de toparse con aquel magnifico personaje. De pronto, sonó la campana e interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era el término del receso y tenia clases de literatura.

"Hiro... faltemos? -dijo Shuichi con cierto nerviosismo-, sabes que el viejo de literatura me odia."

"Quien no lo haría en su lugar... le dijiste que su hija era un hipopotamo." dijo Hiro.

Shuichi recordó con cierto placer aquel insidente. Es que, de hecho, ¡había pensado que era un hipopotamo! Se preocupó tanto porque la tenían en cautiverio asi que llamó a las autoridades acusando a su profesor de abuso de animales.

"Bueno...nos vamos?" dijo Shuichi, ansioso.

"Nah... ve tu, yo te cubro"

Shuichi se desepcionó por la decisión de su amigo, pero en fín, no iría a clases por él.

Caminó lentamente a las graderías que daban a las canchas de futbol. Era un día maravilloso y el sol brillaba como nunca. Se echó a tomar sol y disfrutar del tiempo libre, posiblemente pensar en aquel joven misterioso...

En la sala de clases.

El aire estaba tedioso, tanta gente comprimida en una sala tan pequeña era inhumano. La sala era un desastre total, jóvenes hiperactivos gritando efusivamente cuando de pronto, entró aquel joven misterioso. Por su vestimenta todos supieron de inmediato que era profesor; provablemente remplazaría al profesor habitual de literatura por algun problema médico. Todos permanecieron en absoluto silencio. Las chicas sorprendidas, ya que reconocieron de inmediato al famoso escritor de novelas románticas: Yuki Eiri. Se presentó como tal y anunció ser el nuevo profesor. Al parecer el antiguo había renunciado.

Comenzó su clase de igual manera que los demás profesores, sin prestar mayor atención a las jovenes cuyas hormonas se revoloteaban desesperadamente. Pasó la lista para ver la asistencia, como de costumbre, cuando notó que Shuichi no estaba.

"Alquien sabe dónde se encuentra Shuichi Shindou?" preguntó de la manera más seria posible.

"Ehh, creo que esta en la ...mm.. enfermería. Sí, en la enfermería. Tenía... malaria" respondió nerviosamente Hiro. Sabía que la escusa que había inventado era ridícula.

"¡Malaria! Pobre Shu! Pero si yo lo vi tomando sol en las graderías!"

Una estúpida compañera lo delató. De todas maneras, el profesor jamás habría creído que sufría de malaria.

"Iré personalmete a buscarlo, vuelvo en 10 minutos. Nadie se mueva -amenazó a los jovenes con su agresiva mirada y luego, dirigiéndose a Hiro, añadió-, respecto a usted jovencito, hablaremos más tarde.

Su primer día como profesor y ya un niño se había fugado. Estupidos adolescentes...

Fue entonces cuando lo vio; un engendro con la mitad de su cuerpo absolutamente bronceada y la cabeza rosada, tirado en medio de las desiertas graderías.

"Hola... oye, que haces aquí?" preguntó lo más amablemente posible.

"Ehh yo... es que..." Shuichi enmudeció cuando notó que aquella voz comprensiva provenía de aquel joven de quien había estado soñando. No podía ser un profesor, lo estaría retando... de seguro, como todos.

"Yo vine aca a descansar porque tenía clases de literatura pero le dije al profesor que su hija parecía hipopotamo porque un día se me acercó y me dijo hola cómo estas y yo pensé que era un hipopotamo que hablaba y pense que quizás él abusaba del hipopotamo y lo acusé a la policía y estuvo en la cárcel por una noche mientras se solucionaba el caso hasta que supieron que no era un hipopotamo si no su hija y que no abusaba de ella ni nada y entonces me suspendió y ahora me odia y yo a él ¡es taaaan malo! ¡Odio literatura!" Mientras hablaba y lloraba a una velocidad increíble Yuki miraba atónito. Aquel joven tenía la extraña y alarmante capacidad para hablar sin pausa alguna.

"Ah, pero supe que el antiguo profesor renunció. He escuchado por ahí que el nuevo es muy bello".

Apenas dijo esto se marchó. Qué persona mas misteriosa.


	2. Chapter 2

Pido disculpas si me demoré mucho en subir otro capitulo, pero el colegio.. ¬¬ bueno, especiales agradecimientos a la Ti Loc por editar aquellos errores y por inspirarme inconsientemente para el final o.O

CAPITULO II

Eran las siete de la mañana y Shuichi debía levantarse. No podía pensar en nada más que su príncipe y tan solo deseaba seguir soñando. De pronto reaccionó; seguramente lo vería en el colegio. Se duchó tan pronto como pudo, se vistió con ropa de su hermana y peinó su cabello tal como lo hacían sus compañeras. De no ser por su nula femineidad podría fácilmente confundírsele con una mujer. Tenía un cuerpo esbelto, con una cintura diminuta y su piel era suave como la de un bebé.

Decidió ir caminando al colegio para poder perderse en sus más íntimos pensamientos. Sintió como la brisa acariciaba suavemente su rostro mientras un niño pasaba a su lado en su triciclo y al otro un pájaro cantaba una bella y pacífica melodía. Sintió un delicado aroma a rosas y, en ese momento, tuvo una idea: le llevaría una rosa a aquel misterioso joven. Había algo muy romántico en él, aunque no sabría decir precisamente qué.

"¡Shiny shiny no da!" Fue lo primero que Shuichi escuchó llegando al colegio.

"¿¡SHUICHI? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces vestido así? ¿Para quién es la rosa?" gritó Hiro al ver a su amigo llegar.

"Duh... ¿que no es obvio?" respondió Shuichi, creyendo que la pregunta de su amigo era simplemente, estúpida.

Para ese momento, a Hiro ya no le importaba la respuesta, ya que se encontraba prácticamente inconsciente, riendo desenfrenadamente en el suelo como un maníaco.

"Shuichi... a veces me sorprende tu poco razonamiento. Ya te llamó la atención el director en una ocasión por tu pelo rosado, ¿qué crees que dirá ahora cuando te vea vestido así?" dijo de pronto su compañero, Fujisaki.

Fujisaki era 3 años menor que Hiro y Shuichi pero asistía a la misma clase ya que, a causa de sus sobresalientes notas, se había saltado dos años. Era, sin duda, un genio.

"Blah, blah, blah... que aburrido -dijo Shuichi-, no me importa lo que digan."

"¡Kumaguro cree que Shuichi se ve shiny! ¡Shiny no da!" gritó su histérico amigo, Ryuichi.

Ryuichi también pertenecía al mismo curso que Hiro, Shuichi y Fujisaki, pero la diferencia era que él era unos 10 años mayor que ellos, a lo menos. Era tan inmaduro que sus padres decidieron que "fuera un niño por siempre" y no se graduase nunca. Kumaguro era su peluche, un conejo rosado que llevaba a todos lados y trataba como a su mejor amigo. Aunque pudiera sonar ridículo, Kumaguro parecía tener siempre los mejores consejos.

"Shuichi Shindou -interrumpió sus pensamientos el director-, pase a mi oficina, he sido informado de que ha estado ..evadiendo.. ciertas clases"

"Hum... si se refiere a Literatura yo, como dijo Hiro, sufría de malaria -respondió Shuichi, dándose cuenta de lo poco probable que era eso -, ¿no se te ocurrió nada mejor?" le dijo, finalmente, a su amigo.

En la oficina del director.

"Su comportamiento estos últimos meses ha sido reprochable, ha faltado a 18 clases y aun no se ha teñido correctamente el cabello -dijo seriamente el director, y luego añadió-, y, por el amor de Dios, quítese ese vestido."

Mientras decía esto Yuki Eiri entró a su oficina, sin ser visto.

"¿Interrumpo algo?" preguntó.

Fue entonces cuando reconoció que el joven en cuestión era Shuichi Shindou, el joven que se había escapado el día anterior de clases, el joven que vio en las graderías...

"No. Usted es justamente a quien estaba buscando. Fui informado de que ayer, mientras usted debía estar haciendo clases de Literatura, Shuichi no asistió a clases y usted fue a buscarlo. Lo vio en las graderías y permitió que permaneciera ahí sin avisarme." Dijo el director, tratando de hacer notar su autoridad.

En ese momento Shuichi se dio cuenta de la situación. Después de todo SI era profesor, y aun más, profesor de Literatura. ¡Le había dicho que odiaba Literatura! Y él... tan encantador, le había dicho que... le había dicho que...

"¡¡EL NUEVO PROFESOR ES MUY BELLO!" gritó Shuichi, desesperadamente, sin darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Yuki se sonrojó de inmediato. También lo hizo el director, solo que él, a diferencia de Yuki, lo hizo de rabia.

"¿Cómo se atreve a ofender a un profesor nuevo, especialmente al famoso escritor Yuki Eiri, de aquella manera? Le pido disculpas desde el fondo de mi co..."

"No me siento ofendido. Al contrario, me parece sin duda interesante que le parezca atractivo, Shuichi..." al decir esto interrumpió al director sin importarle realmente lo que decía, y miró a Shuichi con sus bellos ojos dorados, aquellos que le hacían perder la razón...

Sabía que tenía control sobre Shuichi. La forma temerosa en que lo miraba, la rosa en sus manos, ¿sería para él? No se molestó en preguntar, simplemente la tomó y se fue, diciendo:

"No hay nada mas delicioso y exquisito que una rosa en manos de una belleza."

"Uh?" dijeron Shuichi y el director a la vez.

"Solo por esta vez lo perdono, pero espero que mañana llegue con el uniforme debido, el de hombres, por supuesto -le dijo el director, a modo de romper el incómodo silencio-, ah, casi lo olvido, recuerde, píntese el cabello de un color…más …masculino…"

En clases.

Todos estaban en silencio, prestando atención a lo que decía el profesor, cuando de pronto interrumpió Shuichi la clase. Apenas entró todos sus compañeros estallaron en risas e inclusive unos cuantos insultos.

"Oye Shuicha si sabemos que te gusta quedarte peinándote en el baño, pero ¿no crees que es un poco tarde?"

"¡Jajajajaja! ¡Shuicha!"

"¡Basta!" Se oyó gritar al profesor de manera cortante. Su mirada se posó con una fiereza increíble en los alumnos que molestaban a Shuichi.

Shuichi comenzó a sentirse como un idiota. ¿Por qué no habría de serlo? Se vistió como niña para impresionar a quien terminó siendo su profesor. ¿Dónde había quedado su orgullo?

Al término de la clase Shuichi se acercó a hablar con Yuki.

"Profesor, quería disculparme por faltar a clases ayer. Fue estúpido. Soy un estúpido... -Shuichi comenzó a acelerarse; nuevamente a hablar con una velocidad paranormal-, ¡y ahora usted me odia! ¿Por qué me odia, cierto? ¡Sí! Fui muy tonto y dije además que era bello pero es que es muy lindo; sus ojos, su pelo son como miel, como oro.. su piel tan suave, sus labios, como quisiera que fueran míos ¡taaaan LINDO! Cómo quisiera ser la abeja que bebe de su miel."

"..."

"¡No! ¡No quería decir eso!" Shuichi comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente.

"Baka"

¿Qué? ¿Lo había llamado baka? Ahora si que Shuichi lloraba desesperadamente.

"¿Bakaaaa? ¿Cómo que b..."

Fue interrumpido por los labios de Yuki, sus suaves labios color escarlata. Sus húmedos labios se unieron en un sensual beso y Shuichi separó ligeramente sus labios, invitando a Yuki a hacer lo que quisiera con su pequeña boca. Ambas lenguas rozaron suavemente y bailaron a un ritmo apasionado. Yuki comenzó a besar lentamente su cuello, succionando levemente y produciéndole a Shuichi un intenso placer.

"Ah... -gimió Shuichi-, no deberíamos... hacer... esto..."

Yuki ignoró por completo su comentario y aumentó la intensidad de sus besos. El calor aumentaba y aumentaba a un nivel inimaginable. Shuichi jamás había sido besado tan apasionadamente y menos por un hombre. Yuki acarició sus piernas, subiendo lentamente, acercándose con una mano a su punto débil y con la otra bajándole sensualmente el cierre del vestido, ubicado en su espalda. A estas alturas Yuki se encontraba sentado sobre su escritorio y Shuichi de piernas abiertas sobre él.

"¡Shuichi! ¿Has visto mi lápiz? -preguntó Hiro, repentinamente dándose cuenta de la escena que estaba presenciando-, ¡Shuichi!

A Yuki pareció no importarte que uno de sus alumnos presenciara como besaba a otro. Tan sólo dejó de besarlo sin ni siquiera preocuparse de sacar su mano de entre sus piernas. Shuichi, en cambio, se asustó al oír a su amigo, se sobresaltó y emitió un pequeño grito.

"¡Hiro!" -Dijo-, yo... nosotros..."

De pronto se sonrojó. Notó el gran bulto entre sus piernas, que, a pesar del vestido, se notaba fácilmente.

"...¡¡No quiero saber!"

Al decir esto, Hiro salió corriendo de la sala. Estaba desesperado, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Esta era, sin duda alguna, una experiencia traumática.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta llegar al baño. Una vez ahí se encerró en uno de los diminutos cubículos de el. Estaba asqueroso y el olor era aún peor, pero no le importaba, necesitaba algo de privacidad. Notó cómo las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

"¿¡POR QUÉ TUVE QUE VER ESO? ¿¡POR QUÉ YO?"

Parecía un maníaco; unos compañeros que estaban en el baño se asustaron al oír eso.

"¿Hiro? ¿Eres tú? ¿Te encuentras bien?" Dijo uno de ellos.

"¡BASTA! ¡No quiero ver más relaciones homosexuales! ¡Nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca!"

"Ejem... ¿y a este qué le pasó? Mejor llamemos al director."

Hiro estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no escuchó esto, tan solo siguió gritando como un verdadero psicópata. Minutos después, llegó el director al baño. Su primera reacción al escuchar a Hiro gritar tan alteradamente fue asustarse. Decidió llamar a un siquiatra, necesitaba ayuda profesional.

Ese mismo día, todos los alumnos presenciaron cómo se llevaban a uno de sus compañeros en una camilla y con una camisa de fuerza a la ambulancia de lo que parecía ser un hospital mental. El más afectado con este episodio parecía ser Shuichi, más que pena parecía sentir culpabilidad.


	3. Chapter 3

Buenoo…! No se que irán a pensar de este capítulo, pero a mi me gustó harto así que no me maten si lo odian! Díganme que opinan pero cariñosamente :)

Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews

Hay una frase en inglés, al final puse la traducción, porsiacaso.

CAPITULO III

El día siguiente de que se llevarán a Hiro al hospital mental él continuaba internado. No parecían entender cual era su problema pero claramente estaba muy perturbado.

"Hiro… cálmate. Ahora, ¿por qué no me cuentas qué sucedió?" dijo la psiquiatra amablemente.

"Bueno… yo había perdido mi lápiz entonces fui a buscarlo y… -de pronto enmudeció al recordar la escena que había presenciado-, ¡NO!"

"¿No qué?" preguntó, algo frustrada.

Llevaba al menos 2 horas tratando de comprender la situación y, si bien Hiro se había calmado (al menos en relación a cómo estaba en un comienzo), no lograba hacerlo hablar. Claramente había vivido alguna experiencia traumática pero no lograba averiguar cual. En esto transcurrió todo el día hasta que decidieron dar de alta a Hiro, tras suministrarle unos calmantes y fijarle una cita con un psicólogo para el día siguiente.

Mientras tanto, en el colegio, Shuichi seguía muy consternado por su amigo. No creía que fuera tan traumático ver a él y su profesor besándose, pero Hiro tendía a ser muy sensible respecto a la homosexualidad. Si bien en varias ocasiones acudían a ello para atraer a sus compañeras, jamás habría pensado en la posibilidad de que Shuichi fuera, de hecho, homosexual.

"¡Ya se! ¡Debe haber pensado que cuando lo besaba era en enserio! ¡QUE ERA GAY! ¡QUE ME GUSTABA!" Shuichi gritó desesperadamente esto, sin darse cuenta de que se encontraba en clases de inglés.

"Mr. Shindou, could you please calm down?… Oh, and if you want to talk about your sexual condition don't do it here" (1) dijo su profesor, bastante enojado al parecer.

"EHHHHHHHH… ¿QUÉ? No entiendo. ¿Cree que soy sexual? ¡Profesor!" dijo Shuichi, sorprendido y con un todo bastante femenino. Al parecer, la única palabra que había entendido era "sexual".

"…A la oficina del director, ahora mismo" su profesor sonaba bastante enojado, claro que Shuichi no entendía por qué.

"¿Y yo qué hice?" susurró Shuichi despacio, mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la sala. No quería más problemas.

Apenas salió de la clase sus amigos estallaron en risas, como siempre.

Solo podía pensar en Yuki, ni Hiro ni su director figuraban en sus pensamientos… solo aquel joven que lo había cautivado…

"Basta –se dijo Shuichi a si mismo–, ¡debo hacer algo por Hiro ya! No puedo pasarme todo el día pensando en Yuki…"

Shuichi olvidó por completo que debía ir a la oficina del director y decidió irse a las graderías a pensar. Se recostó, como siempre, a descansar y disfrutar del día. De seguro podría descubrir una manera de ayudar a su amigo en tal agradable situación, pero… todo aquello parecía recordarle a Yuki. La suave brisa en su rostro, el ligero aroma de las flores que se encontraban a su espalda y, por supuesto, el lugar en sí mismo: fue ahí donde habló por primera vez con Yuki.

Estaba tan adentrado en sus pensamientos que no notó al joven que se encontraba parado a su lado.

"¿Te puedo hacer compañía?" Escuchó como la agradable voz de Yuki llenaba sus oídos.

"Sabes… he estado pensando sobre, tu sabes… nosotros. Creo que no deberíamos vernos más, por Hiro, por el colegio y los demás profesores." Mientras decía esto sentía como una lágrima corría por sus mejillas.

Yuki hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, tan solo lo besó, como acostumbraba a hacerlo. Shuichi se dejó llevar por sus caricias y olvidó todos sus problemas por un momento. Olvidó que se encontraba en el colegio y, aun si lo recordara, no le importaría. Yuki lo cogió suavemente por su cintura con una mano y colocó la otra en su espalda. Shuichi sintió un escalofrío al sentir sus dominantes manos en su cuerpo.

"Hazme tuyo"

"Shuichi…" susurró Yuki a su oído, besándolo aun más apasionadamente. En ese momento sonó la campana; finalmente estarían solos.

Yuki se sentó encima de Shuichi y con sus piernas abiertas. Desabotonó su camisa y comenzó a besar su pecho, descendiendo lentamente hacia su cintura. Abrió el botón de sus pantalones y luego bajó lentamente su cierre: quería que Shuichi lo deseará con todas sus ganas, quería que estuviera desesperado por él y, efectivamente, la lentitud de Yuki aumentaba la pasión y lujuria de Shuichi. Yuki comenzó a acariciar sensualmente el pene de Shuichi a través de sus boxers. La respiración de Shuichi aumentaba a medida que sus caricias se volvían más bruscas. Shuichi sintió cómo el torrente sanguíneo se acumulaba específicamente en un sector de su cuerpo y cómo comenzaba a sentir una repentina erección. Apenas Yuki notó esto, despojó a Shuichi de toda su ropa con sus manos y, finalmente, de sus boxers con su boca. Tomó su pene con una mano y comenzó a besar ligeramente su punta. Yuki comenzaba a excitarse con todo esto y el calor comenzaba a ser abrumador por lo que se sacó su camisa.

"Ah… Yuki –gimió Shuichi-, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo"

Como respuesta a esto introdujo la totalidad de su pene en su boca y comenzó a succionarlo desde su base a la punta, bruscamente. Shuichi sentía que iba a explotar, la presión era cada vez mayor. De pronto, sintió como un súbito sentimiento de calor extremo recorría su cuerpo. Por un instante se sintió como un animal, regido por sus instintos y necesidades carnales. Fue en ese momento cuando los fluidos de Shuichi llenaron la boca de Yuki, quien para este momento se encontraba entre sus piernas. Yuki bebió lo que pudo de aquel preciado néctar, no quería perder una gota, pero aun así la potencia de Shuichi fue mayor y fue inevitable que se derramara parte sobre el pecho de Yuki.

Yuki comenzó a limpiarse con sus manos pero fue detenido por Shuichi.

"Yo me encargo" –le dijo.

Shuichi comenzó a beber sus propios fluidos del pecho de Yuki, mordisqueando sensualmente de vez en cuando sus pezones. Yuki demostraba, por fin, su satisfacción.

Yuki lo apartó de sí mismo; a pesar de ser todo muy placentero quería llegar a la acción. Shuichi, algo extrañado, se dejó llevar por su príncipe. Yuki se sacó sus pantalones y sus boxers y agarró a Shuichi fuertemente por su cintura para llevarlo a la cancha de fútbol, en busca de mayor comodidad y, sentándolo sobre él con sus piernas lo más separadas posibles, comenzó a introducir lentamente un dedo en su orificio.

"¡Yuki! –exclamó Shuichi- ¡Me duele!"

"No te preocupes, seré cuidadoso –le aseguró su amado- jamás te haría daño… Shuichi"

Shuichi sentía que se desvanecía con el tacto de Yuki y su bella voz susurrándole al oído, cuando se vio interrumpido por un dedo más. En ese momento, Yuki introdujo dos dedos de su mano libre en la boca de Shuichi. Él los lamió con deseo, imaginándose que era al mismo Yuki a quien besaba y olvidó por completo el ligero dolor que provenía de su trasero.

Repentinamente, Yuki sacó de manera brusca sus dedos de la boca de Shuichi y los introdujo de manera inesperada su orificio. Ahora Yuki tenía cuatro dedos dentro de el.

"¡AH! ¡Yuki! –gritó Shuichi- ¡Dijiste que no me harías daño!"

"Shh… –lo tranquilizó Yuki- No te preocupes, siempre es así la primera vez. Solo relájate, así comenzarás a sentir mayor placer."

Efectivamente, Shuichi comenzó a sentir mayor placer. Un placer tan intenso y a la vez desconocido para él que prácticamente le impedía hablar.

"Yuu… Yuki… Por favor… Métemelo" gimió Shuichi, algo avergonzado.

Yuki inmediatamente le introdujo su pene. Shuichi soltó un pequeño grito y luego comenzó a gemir desesperadamente. Era demasiado para él, demasiado grande, demasiado caliente…

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó sensualmente Yuki.

"Yuki –Shuichi estaba sonrojado, deseaba con ardiente fervor a Yuki, pero aun le incomodaba sentir todo aquello por un hombre-, me encanta"

Yuki comenzó a aumentar la intensidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas, produciendo un intenso roce entre él y Shuichi, ya que solo se habían lubricado con sus propios fluidos y la saliva de Shuichi.

Ambos, luego de una exhaustiva sesión de placer mutuo, eyacularon simultáneamente y permanecieron abrazados lo más fuerte posible hasta dormirse ahí mismo, cubriéndose con nada más que sus propios cuerpos calientes.

La mañana siguiente.

Yuki despertó con el sonido de una campana. El sol brillaba intensamente, hacía un calor delicioso y el pasto estaba levemente mojado por el roció de la mañana, todo era perfecto. De pronto, Yuki reaccionó: habían dormido en la cancha del colegio y, aun más, se encontraban absolutamente desnudos.

"¡Shuichi! –gritó, algo alterado, Yuki- ¡Despierta!"

"Yuki… Buenos días " dijo Shuichi, colocando su cara más tierna. Jamás había vivido una experiencia tan placentera como la de la noche anterior.

De pronto, Shuichi también reaccionó y se dio cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba. Su ropa y la de Yuki se encontraban tiradas a lo largo de las graderías y la cancha. Gritó alterado por la situación lo más fuerte que pudo cuando, empeorando aun más la situación, divisó al equipo de fútbol junto con su entrenador caminando hacia las canchas.

Shuichi dejó de gritar y comenzó a llorar, Yuki, instintivamente, fue a consolarlo.

"No te preocupes, pase lo que pase, estamos juntos en esto" le dijo, cariñosamente, mientras lo abrazaba por su espalda.

"¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?" gritó el entrenador, al notar que el nuevo profesor de literatura se encontraba desnudo junto con Shuichi, uno de los "alumnos problema".

(1) Sr. Shindou, ¿podría por favor calmarse?... Ah, y si desea hablar de su condición sexual no lo haga aquí.


	4. Chapter 4

Perdón por demorarme tanto :(, pero tenía un bloqueo de escritora! Bueno.. ya sé, este capitulo no es de lo mejor, pero .. créanme, es necesario ;)!

Gracias por todos los reviews! Prometo que el siguiente capitulo será bueno.

CAPITULO IV

"¿Sabe que esto es motivo de expulsión, Shuichi? -le dijo a Shuichi su director- Pero antes de tomar una decisión, quiero que me digas la verdad. ¿Te obligó Yuki? Porque, de ser así, será necesario llamar a la policía."

"¡No! –gritó Shuichi- ¡Jamás había deseado algo con tantas ansias como lo que hice con Yuki! Lo amo."

"No tienes por qué mentir por mi. Yo lo obligué, abuse de él." dijo Yuki, con una sonrisa malévola.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?" Shuichi sentía como caían las lágrimas por su rostro. Su desesperación era demasiada, pensaba que su amor por Yuki era correspondido, pero ahora tan solo parecía como si lo hubiera usado.

"No solo eso. Abuse de él delante de Hiro. Él no está loco, tan solo un poco traumatizado por las cosas que le hice ver." Yuki parecía decir todo esto en serio, tenía una expresión de satisfacción.

"¡Yuki! ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? –Shuichi no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, parecía una pesadilla- ¡No me hagas esto, por favor!"

Shuichi estalló en llantos, el dolor de ver a su amado decir aquello tan despiadadamente era demasiado.

"Pues, si lo que dice el Sr. Yuki es cierto, tendré que tomar serias medidas. -mientras el director decía esto, buscaba un número entre sus papeles- Pueden retirarse de mi oficina por ahora. Los haré llamar luego."

Apenas se retiraron de la oficina el director, algo afligido por la situación, procedió a llamar a la policía para informarles del presunto abuso. Luego, llamó a quien sería la nueva sicóloga de Hiro para contarle lo sucedido.

Una hora después.

"Bien. Hablé con la sicóloga de Hiro –dijo su director, haciendo una leve pausa-, cree que deberá seguir con su tratamiento pero será menos riguroso de lo que se esperaba. Hiro parece estar respondiendo mucho mejor y, al saber la causa de su trauma, será más fácil tratarlo."

Shuichi se sintió un poco aliviado tras saber que su amigo estaba mejor, pero aun así sentía que su corazón se partía en dos.

"Con respecto a usted –dijo su director, mirando a Yuki-, hablé con la policía y, si lo que dice es cierto, habrá que tomar medidas legales."

"Esta bien, como sea…" dijo Yuki, algo desinteresado por lo que el director le decía."

Shuichi estaba atónito, no lograba asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Yuki ciertamente no había abusado de él y ahora tendría que ir a la cárcel por su culpa. No sabía que era lo que buscaba Yuki al decir esto, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él aun y, aunque le era casi imposible, prefirió esperar a hablar con él a solas antes de perder la razón.

"Director…"

"¿Qué, Shuichi?" le respondió su director.

"¿Puedo hablar con Yuki a solas por un momento?" dijo Shuichi, bastante abatido.

"Esta bien, pero si necesitas algo, solo dilo –le dijo, mientras salía de su oficina-, no queremos otro… accidente."

"Gracias" dijo Shuichi, despacio.

"Bueno, y… ¿qué quieres?" preguntó Yuki, crudamente.

"¿Por qué me haces esto? –Shuichi sentía que podría morir de amor en cualquier momento- ¿Acaso no significó nada para ti? ¿No significo nada lo de anoche? Porque fue el momento mas bello de toda mi vida."

"Shuichi, yo… -Yuki sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus bellos ojos- no quiero que sufras por mi culpa."

Shuichi lloraba, pero esta vez de felicidad; Yuki se estaba sacrificando por él, pero lo que él no entendía era que Shuichi sin él no podría vivir.

"La única manera en que podría sufrir sería si me negaras tu preciado amor" al decir esto Shuichi lo beso ligeramente en sus labios.

"Shuichi…"

"Bueno. ¿Creo que tendremos que hacer algo al respecto no? -interrumpió Shuichi con una gran sonrisa- Mira, es cierto… me dolerá bastante decepcionar a mis padres cuando lo sepan todo y me expulsen del colegio, pero lo podré superar, ellos también. Lo único que jamás lograría superar sería tu amor."

Hubo un largo silencio por un momento. Yuki y Shuichi permanecieron mirándose directamente a los ojos sin decir ni una sola palabra.

"Aunque… sería bastante excitante verte con unas esposas…" dijo Shuichi, con un tono pervertido.

"¿Ah? –respondió Yuki, atónito- Pervertido. Aquí el que usará las esposas serás tu."

"¿¡QUÉEEE? –gritó alarmado el director, quien entraba en ese momento a la oficina- ¿Cómo osa decir aquel atrevimiento en mi propia oficina? ¿Esposas? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Es usted un degenerado!"

"…Qué buen momento para entrar a su oficina, ¿no?" Yuki no hizo mayor esfuerzo por explicar la situación, todo comenzaba a parecerle muy aburrido.

"Director… Hablé con Yuki –Shuichi hizo una pausa, necesitaba organizar lo que diría a continuación-, la verdad es que el no abusó de mi. La decisión fue de ambos."

"Shuichi… no se qué pensar. Quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿acaso Yuki te está presionando para que digas eso?"

El director sonaba preocupado, de verdad creía que Yuki había abusado de él y, aún más, que ahora lo amenazaba para que callara. Mientras pensaba en esto, notó como Yuki tomaba la mano de Shuichi. Estaba a punto de interrumpir, cuando, de pronto, percibió un toque de ternura en la expresión de ambos y en la delicada forma en que Yuki sostenía la mano de su alumno. Quizás estaba equivocado, quizás si se amaban pero, ya no había vuelta atrás, había llamado ya a la policía y sabía lo difícil que sería hacerles ver su error. Además, si se amaban o no, no cambiaba el hecho de que Shuichi era un alumno y Yuki su profesor, ambos hombres además. A esto se le sumaba que hubieran tenido relaciones sexuales no solo en el colegio, si no que en las canchas, donde podrían haber sido vistos por cualquiera.

Mientras todos reflexionaban sobre la situación, un suave aroma a rosas comenzó a llenar la oficina. Todos permanecieron en silencio, cada uno disfrutando del suave aroma. Divisaron, a través de la ventana, a una joven pasar con un ramo de flores saltando y cantando una alegre canción.

"Recuerdas… -dijo Yuki, lentamente- ¿Recuerdas cuando me diste una bella rosa?"

El director trató de recordar instintivamente aquel día en que Yuki había tomado de las manos de Shuichi una rosa. Aquel día, Shuichi se había vestido y peinado como mujer y había llevado una bella rosa roja al colegio. Entonces recordó lo que Shuichi había gritado: había gritado que el profesor era muy bello. Esa manera tan instintiva que tenía Shuichi de gritar lo que sentía era característico de él. Siempre se metía en problemas por decir cosas indebidas, sin querer, pero… no podría haber fingido en ese entonces su atracción hacia Yuki. Debía ser cierto.

"Supongo que fue mi culpa, ¿no? –dijo de pronto Shuichi, entristecido- Jamás debí interesarme en ti"

"Shuichi… No es tu culpa, un sentimiento tan fuerte y sincero como el amor imposible de evadir" le respondió Yuki.

Apenas dijo esto Shuichi se lanzó sobre Yuki, botándolo de su silla. Abrazó a Yuki con todas sus fuerzas, no quería perderlo.

Yuki podía sentir las lagrimas caer sobre su pecho. Normalmente se habría enfadado por botarlo, pero en ese momento tan solo se alegró de ver cuánto lo quería. Permanecieron juntos, abrazados en el suelo y sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos. Sabían que lo peor estaba por comenzar.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V

Una vez que Shuichi le había explicado todo a la policía, que lo del acoso sexual no era cierto, el director no pudo más que resignarse. Shuichi había cumplido ya los 18 años por lo que, si él decía que habían tenido relaciones sexuales bajo su propio consentimiento, no había nada que la policía pudiera hacer. Sin embargo, luego de los exhaustivos intentos del director por probar que había sido, de hecho, un acoso sexual, Yuki fue obligado como sentencia a recibir un tratamiento psicológico, a modo de asegurarse de que no sufriera algún desorden psicológico el cual mereciera ser tratado, o sea, que no fuera una especie de pervertido. Además de esto, Yuki fue despedido del Colegio y su reputación como escritor se vio un tanto afectada al principio, pero luego, tan solo sirvió para atraer más a sus lectores.

Shuichi fue expulsado del colegio por "comportamientos inapropiados dentro de la infraestructura escolar" y, finalmente, Hiro debió permanecer bajo tratamiento psicológico. Se pronosticaba que sería así por unos meses más, ya que al parecer había quedado bastante traumatizado por la escena que había presenciado entre Shuichi y Yuki y ahora temía que le sucediese lo mismo con alguno de sus profesores, los cuales, a diferencia de Yuki, carecían de todo encanto y belleza física y, por ende, cualquier sueño sexual con ellos no lograba más que traumatizar aun más al pobre Hiro.

Una semana después del incidente…

"Supongo que sabe porqué le pedí que viniera, Sr. Eiri" dijo fríamente el director.

"No es necesario que me lo explique –respondió enseguida Yuki-, verá… a diferencia de usted no soy estúpido."

"¡No permitiré que me insulte de esta manera!"

"¿Insulto? Nadie dijo que ser estúpido fuera algo malo, yo lo tomaría más bien como un halago si fuera usted, claro" Yuki hablaba en un tono claramente irónico, a esas alturas tan solo quería hacer enojar al director.

"¡BASTA¡Tome el dinero y lárguese ya de mi oficina! –el director estaba enfurecido, gritaba tan fuerte como le era posible y agitaba sus manos en el aire como un loco-¡No quiero volver a verlo jamás en este colegio¿Me escuchó?"

"Me temo que eso no será posible" respondió Yuki, bastante calmado.

"¿Qué dice?" el director estaba atónito, no esperaba que Yuki lo confrontara.

"¿Acaso esta sordo? Dije que no será posible."

"Explíquese" ordenó el director.

"No lo dejaré en paz hasta que admita a Shuichi de vuelta en el colegio." Le explicó clara y suavemente Yuki.

"¿Es esta una amenaza?"

"Sí –dijo Yuki, su tono de voz había cambiado por completo, mientras que antes se notaba calmado ahora se apreciaba claramente que estaba enfurecido-, y por su bien, no llamé a la policía, o me encargaré de que no viva un día mas."

El director no pudo evitar ver la mirada fría de Yuki, aquellos ojos verdes tenían una expresión perturbadora.

"Est…. Esta bien" respondió, por fin, el director.

Sus manos temblaban y le costaba pronunciar las palabras, el miedo se estaba volviendo incontrolable.

"Lo… Lo aceptaré –logró decir entrecortadamente el director-, lo aceptare… ¡Pero usted váyase y no se me acerqué nunca más!"

"Bien, usted cumpla su parte y yo cumpliré la mía" Yuki cogió el sobre que se encontraba sobre el escritorio y sin decir una palabra más se marchó.

Cerrando bruscamente la puerta, para asustar un poco más al director, Yuki se marchó en dirección de la casa de Shuichi; ahora solo quedaba una cosa más por hacer.

Unos minutos más tarde Yuki se encontraba en la entrada de la casa de su amado, golpeando la puerta descontroladamente.

"¡SHUICHIIII!" gritó Yuki.

"¡Yuki! –respondió Shuichi desesperadamente mientras corría a la puerta-¿qué haces aquí¡Si mis papás te ven….."

"No me importa –interrumpió Yuki-, tu vienes conmigo"

Tomando a Shuichi en sus brazos al estilo nupcial y besándolo suavemente en sus labios lo llevó a su casa, claro que en el camino los padres de Shuichi intentaron detenerlo, pero Yuki no estaba dispuesto a alejarse de su pequeño baka…

FIN

* * *

Waaa! 

Que mamon el final XD

muy fome… lo sé… lo sé :(

Pero esque estaba entre este… y uno donde se armaba una orgía entre los policias, profesores, director, alumnos (INCLUYENDO A SHUICHIxd)

…y asumí que si subía ese me matarían jajaj pero bueno, ustedes pueden imaginarse lo que sigue cuando Yuki se lleva a Shuichi a su casa T.T

MUAHAHAHA

Bueno besitos a todos los que leyeron el fic

tau!

última cosa… perdón! enverdad muy fome el final lo sé.. no me maten!


End file.
